Pokój Borysa
To artykuł o lokacji. Po postać szukaj Boris. Pokój Borysa, Pokój Borisa (z ang. Boris Room) - umowny termin określający pomieszczenie wyróżnione stołem operacji, na którym leży rozerwane ciało martwego Borysa pojawiające się tylko i wyłącznie w Rozdziale 1:Ruchome Obrazki w grze ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" nadane przez społeczność graczy, gdyż oficjalna nazwa tejże lokacji - przy założeniu, że w ogóle istnieje - nie jest wymieniana w samej rozgrywce, a żaden z jej twórców na obecną chwilę nie upublicznił faktycznego toponimu owego pomieszczenia. Hipotetyczna nazwa miejsca pochodzi od imienia jednej z postaci show Bendy'ego. W celu dojścia do tego pomieszczenia gracz musi sterując protagonistą wyjść ze startowego korytarza wyjściowego i skierować się na lewo (do wejścia po tej samej stronie, co jest uruchomiony mechanizm na ścianie w Joey Drew Studios) do Zdezorganizowanego Obszaru. Następnie należy udać się w stronę Ink Machine wzdłuż pobliskiego długiego korytarza i skręcić w zaułek tuż przed jej pokojem, aby dotrzeć do Małej Sali Roboczej. W tym momecie grający może udać się wgłąb - umieszczonego po tej samej stronie, co tekturowa atrapa Bendy'ego - rozgałęzienia charakteryzującego się tym, że przy wchodzeniu do niego z sufitu spadnie deska. Krótszy odcinek drogi prowadzi do Pokoju Mocy, ale jego dłuższy odpowiednik kieruje się wprost do Pokoju Borysa. Henry odwiedzając to miejsce po raz pierwszy w trakcie trwania rozgrywki zada sobie pytanie, co Joey Drew tu zrobił pod jego nieobecność, a co najpewniej odnosi się do rozerwanych zwłok na jakie natrafia. Teoretycznie jest to lokacja zamknięta, z której można tylko powrócić do wspomnianego wyżej rozgałęzienia, ale - koniecznie po wcześniejszym włączeniu Main Power - gdy grający wprowadzi protagonistę w ścianę, na której widnieje plakat ,,SZEEP SONGS!" (z pol. ,,OWCZE PIOSENKI!") z Borysem ten automatycznie wejdzie do sekretnego Pokoju TheMeatly'ego. Charakterystyka Gracz - oglądający świat z perspektywy pierwszoosobowej wcielając się w Henry'ego - może dostrzec główną część pokoju przebywając jeszcze na rozgałęzieniu między pokojem Borysa, pokojem mocy i małą salą roboczą, ale dogłębna analiza lokacji jest możliwa dopiero po jej odwiedzeniu. Pod względem budowy nie wyróżnia się zbytnio od standardowych pokoi. Składa się ona z drewnianej podłogi i sufitu oraz czterech, również wykonanych z drewna prostokątnych ścian. Uwagę zwraca jedynie zagłębienie w podłodze odgrodzone od reszty lokacji drewnianą obwódką wystającą nieco zza podłogi i idącą wzdłuż wcięcia głównej ściany (położonej z tyłu Borysa) aż do sufitu, gdzie łączy się tworząc specyficzny kwadrat. Tym, co wyróżnia pomieszczenie na tle innych jest wysunięty stół (stylizowany na operacyjny), do którego trzema ciemnymi pasami jest przyczepione ciało Borys, a właściwie jego kopii, jak udowadniają to następne rozdziały. Rozerwana pierś, z której wystaje osiem żeber oraz oczy w kształcie litery "x" jednoznacznie potwierdzają, że postać jest martwa. Z tyłu zabitego stworzenia można dostrzec rurę lub inne urządzenie łączące stół z podłogą, umieszczoną na górze lampę oraz nieregularnie zrobione wcięcie w główną ścianę z charakterystycznym "szlaczkiem". Ogółem ten rejon (zwłaszcza zagłębienie) jest pokryte licznymi i wielkimi plamami atramentu. Martwemu Borysowi towarzyszą dwie tlące się woskowe świeczki ustawione na dwóch położonych tuż przy wspomnianym obramowaniu belkach nadające całej makabrycznej zbrodni wymiar sakralny. Z tyłu Henry'ego znajduje się obramowane wyjście prowadzące z powrotem na skrzyżowanie. Na głównej ścianie poza wcięciem widnieje też widnieje plakat ,,SZEEP SONGS!" (z pol. ,,OWCZE PIOSENKI!") z Borysem, a po drugiej stronie wyrwa w ścianie przyblokowana kilkoma deskami - przy tej okazji wyraźnie widać, że jedna strona różni się stylem wykonania od drugiej. Analogiczne zjawisko pojawia się na trzeciej ścianie, na której - poza tym - pośród masy przyczepionych do ściany pustych dokumentów zamieszczony jest napisany atramentem anonimowy napis ,,WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" (,,KTO SIĘ TERAZ ŚMIEJE?"). W czwartej i ostatniej ścianie zamontowane są drzwi, których nie można otworzyć. Poza tym w pokoju znajduje się szafa, dwa krzesła i umieszczona nad jedną z wyrw czarna rura. Sama zabudowa jest mocno uszkodzona, co widać po wyciągniętych i popękanych deskach oraz dwóch szerokich wyrwach w ścianach, ale w na tyle umiarkowanym stopniu, że pokój pozostaje stabilny (nie zawala się nawet po atramentowej powodzi zesłanej przez "Bendy'ego"). Gameplay To jest jeden z pokoi, w których można znaleźć przedmioty. W środku mają szansę pokazać się: * Klucz francuski (Za stołem i we wnętrzu Borisa) * Atrament (Na podłodze obok lewej ściany) * Książka (Obok prawej stopy Borisa) Ciekawostki *Pokój ten pojawia się w trailerze gry, a dokładniej w piątym kadrze; **Równocześnie na trailerze wyraźnie widać brak atramentowego napisu, który został dodany dopiero po wydaniu gry; *Po spotkaniu Henry'ego z Bendy'm pokój zalewa się atramentem, a z wnętrza martwego Borysa zaczynają wytryskiwać czarne drobiny atramentu; *Henry po odkryciu ciała martwego Borysa podejrzewa, że za wszystkim stoi jego przyjaciel - Joey Drew, choć zdania w tej kwestii są podzielone. Zazwyczaj podejrzewa się o to - w ślad za Henry'm - Joey'a, "Alice", "Bendy'ego" i Sammy'ego Lawrence'a; Galeria Pokój Borysa - trailer.jpg|Dla porównania Pokój Borysa w trailerze, becie i aktualnej wersji - widać, że na trailerze brakuje atramentowego napisu zamieszczonego na przyczepionych do ściany pustych dokumentach w grze Martwy Borys zalany atramentem.jpg|Martwy Borys zalany atramentem - po pojawieniu się ,,Bendy'ego" z jego ciała wytryskuje atrament Pokój Borysa zalany atramentem.jpg|Pokój Borysa zalany atramentem po pojawieniu się "Bendy'ego" en:Boris' Room Kategoria:Pomieszczenia